


Boba Baby

by tuanyien_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Date, F/M, First Date, First Dates, Fluffy, M/M, One-Shot, University AU, Valentine's, mention of jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanyien_s/pseuds/tuanyien_s
Summary: stupid drabbly one-shot about mark lee being shy and asking u on a boba date uwu
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Boba Baby

**Author's Note:**

> little one-shot that was inspired by my friend elora talking about mark trying to ask someone out on a cute boba date AAAA
> 
> also this fic is written in gender neutral pronouns!! so that all audiences that love a cute little mark can enjoy (but I did write this as if you were shorter than mark, sorry!)

_ ‘I bet this would be great for me if I had a date for Valentine’s, it’s a Friday AND I somehow didn’t get scheduled to work’.  _ You mused to yourself as you packed up your stuff in your Government lecture. Luckily the professor had a date to get ready for with her wife, ‘ _ lucky for her’,  _ so the class was let out early.

As you slipped your laptop and planner into your backpack, your eyes towards the ground, a pair of red Converse came into view.

“Hey!! So… it’s nice that we got out early, right?” Mark Lee, same year as you, the sweet and smiley boy that always greeted you when you walked into class.

“Hi Mark! Yeah, I just wish we didn’t get out of class early for once since it seems like everyone has plans for Valentine’s but me-” You smiled and shrugged once before closing up your bag and standing to properly talk to Mark without awkwardly craning your neck up. 

You tilted your head to the side a little when you noticed Mark was taking a  _ bit  _ too long to say something back. ‘ _ Is there something on my face…?’  _ You reached up and brushed your cheek a bit with your fingers before fixing your bangs. “Uh.. are you doing anything for today, Mark?” You followed up quickly with a small smile, hoping it would move the conversation along.

Mark blinked towards you, looking a bit dazed out, before blinking a couple times at your question. You could almost visibly see how embarrassed he was for being quiet for too long before he smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

“I uh.. I don’t… yet? Um..” He breathed a little before he straightened his posture and met your eyes sincerely.

“Uh so you know about boba, right? Sorry, wait yeah of course you do- do you want... to like..... get some? WITH ME! Like... uh.. fuck, like a date?” Mark sputtered quickly before his face went beet red and his legs looked like they wanted to run, but his feet were glued to the floor.

Your mouth hung open slightly for a couple seconds, your heart leaping to your throat, before you coughed a bit and nodded. “Oh! Yeah, yeah I would like that a lot.. I actually wasn’t scheduled to work today, so I’m free the rest of the night!” It felt as though the tension dripped out of Mark’s shoes and he beamed brightly and reached for your hand before squeezing it.

“Really? That’s great! I already have a place in mind, do you want a surprise?” Mark smiled with his mouth closed, his nose crinkling in the cutest way as he led you out of the lecture hall.

You nodded your head in response as you glanced down at your connected hands, the warmth in his palm already spreading to your usually cold skin.

…

You both chatted easily, about class and your mutual friends that were going out for the day. “Kind of like us now, right?” You laughed and looked up at Mark and he returned the laugh, but not before you caught him smiling a little goofier than usual as he looked down at your hands together.

“Aaand we’re here!” Mark gestured grandly to a chic looking boba shop with ceiling to floor glass windows, a few familiar tables and chairs visible from where the both of you stood.

You peeked up at the sign of the shop and pursed your lips to keep a laugh in, but to no avail to you let out a loud snort. Mark turned to look at you, mostly just surprised at your reaction.

“Why- what? Do you not like this place? We can go somewhere el-” 

“No no, there’s nothing wrong- this is just so funny.. So you know how I said I was off work?” Mark nodded a little, the cogs in his head slowly turning into place.

“Oh no… don’t tell me-”

“Yeah.… I work here, Mark.” You glanced up at him, your eyes meeting for a couple seconds before you both laughed loudly; he somehow ended up wrapping his free arm around you for support while you laughed into his chest.

The moment passed quickly, and the two of you froze for a bit before scooting a little ways from each other, the blush evident on both of your faces after the close proximity.

“So.. do you… want to go here? Because it’s completely understandable if you don’t.” Mark pointed towards the establishment’s sign with a sheepish grin. You shook your head in response, reaching for his hand this time lead him into the shop. “I don’t mind one bit, let’s go!”

The both of you ordered quickly, an earl grey milk tea for you and a jasmine milk tea for Mark, with an order of popcorn chicken to share. 

“But  _ I  _ asked you out on the date, wouldn’t it be fair that I pay for it?” Mark was already reaching for his wallet before you stuck an arm out and covered his larger hand with yours.

“No- I  _ insist.  _ Mark, I work here.. Do you want me to use my employee discount or not?” You raised a brow with a pointed look, smiling in satisfaction as he sighed and put his wallet away.

“FINE- I mean you get a discount so I guess that would make sense… but I’m going to venmo you for my drink and half of the cost of the chick-” 

You shushed him for a quick second while you paid before tilting your head towards a table near the window at the front of the shop.

“You can’t venmo me, if you don’t have my venmo, buddy!” You laughed as you sat, Mark’s face seeming to darken at the realization.

He rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at your banter, the rest of Friday already seeming like it’ll be a night to remember.

…

**Author's Note:**

> MARK IS A CUTIE PIE! also A/N mark tells u towards the end of the date that he's had a little crush on you since you've known each other at the start of university, sharing a literature class (he would stare at your lips when you talked hehe)
> 
> p.s. mark asks you out on another date and u go to the local aquarium and he gifts you an otter plushie and you share a milkshake (indirect kiss?!???!)
> 
> chat with me!  
> twitter: @tuanoyaki  
> instagram: @lianne.jpg


End file.
